Offerings
by Kieayn
Summary: That idiot red head, offering her something so inappropriate!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

"Would you like a free condom?"

Kaoru continued staring at the pages of notes she had been trying to imbed into her mind for the upcoming biology test in thirty minutes. She waved a small, pale hand indiscriminately at the direction of where the voice came from and continued to stare at the page, willing her brain to soak in the information.

_The myosin head snaps back when…wait a minute…what?_

The words replayed in her mind carelessly and tauntingly, _would you like a free condom?_ She looked up suddenly, her sapphire eyes swinging onto the figure in a glaringly pink shirt with the small words Health Center printed neatly on the side. Quirking her head to the side, Kaoru gave a once over, taking in the red hair pulled back neatly into a high ponytail and the gentle violet eyes that twinkled mischievously. His words replayed once more in her mind teasingly and Kaoru's brain finally registered the content of the question. With her eyes sparking viciously, she slowly slid off the bench she had been sitting on. Carefully searching in her heavy backpack, she found her wonderfully _thick_ biology book and nonchalantly walked toward that insolent redhead.

Keeping a close eye on her shadow to make sure that it would not fall on the pavement in a way that would give away her position; she quietly walked behind the redhead. As she was about to smack him on the head with her book, a waft of something made its way to her nose. Kaoru hesitated, smelling that deliciously fresh and clean ginger scent; she sniffed. The red head in front of her frowned a little, hearing that sniff and was about to turn around when Kaoru hurriedly smacked him on the back of his head. His body lurched forward and in an act of defense, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the pavement as well.

Kaoru squeaked in breathless surprise as she tumbled on top of him, her hands splayed on his ridiculous pink shirt. Breathless, he stared into her blue eyes quizzically and tilted his head downward, eyeing her small hands lying on his chest. Kaoru blinked and opened her mouth; ready to bite his _insolent _head off when he gracefully stood up, helping her up as well.

"I'm sorry miss. Did I hurt you in that small tumble?" his deep voice soothingly swept over her head and teased her senses. Kaoru's eyes sparked once again and she viciously kicked him in the shins. His violet eyes widened in surprise and a flash of pain crossed his eyes. Kaoru brought her knee up and tried to knee him in the groin but he moved fast and blocked her knee with one hand while he shifted slightly to the side.

Amber flecks began to shift in his eyes, anger clearly present within them. Kaoru, seeing this, froze and slowly began to back away, holding her textbook in front of her protectively. His eyes widened just a bit and his shoulders began to droop a little. She stopped in her tracks and cautiously lifted her hand and brushed his red bangs away from his face. Kaoru saw his dejected eyes and her anger melted away. She soothingly caressed his long bangs and once she saw that he was relaxed, she slowly began to back away. Her hand left his head and she turned around, reluctant to go to her bio class and suffer through the hour and a half of testing.

His amber tinged eyes lifted up off the ground to rest on her gently swaying hips. As he stared appreciatively at her hips, a large, callused hand landed on his shoulder. Sano's voice cam booming out above his head, "Kenshin, man, don't tell me you're checking _Jou-chan _out? You have to still be feeling those hits she gave you. Man, you're so lucky she didn't get you in the groin. Why'd she kick you in the first place? You were just doing your job…" Sano's voice slowed as his brain caught up and he suddenly understood why Kaoru had kicked Kenshin.

"Kenshin, it was not a good idea to approach Kaoru with those. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it would bring attention to the Health Center, that's what I was thinking. Besides, how was I to know she would react in such an interesting way?" His long red bangs hid the slightly amused expression on his face as he savored the memory of her slight body against his. His eyes flashed amber.

* * *

It was definitely a bad idea to try and study in the park. Bad idea, a very bad idea. Kaoru regretted taking Misao's advice, her high-pitched weasel voice shrieking in her head, reminding her, "Kaoru! It would do you a world of good if you went outside of your dorm room for studying. Honestly, you're as pale as a ghost. Besides…you never know, you might have something interesting happen to you while you're there. After all, that is where I first caught a glimpse of that deliciously tall man that I keep telling you about." Kaoru's face grimaced as she remembered finding out that Misao's new love interest had happened to be in her music class. Misao had not left her alone for weeks until she had introduced to two of them to each other.

She sighed, shaking her head as she recalled her time in the park. _Red silky hair, hands splayed on that muscular chest, a flash of amber._ She shivered, hoping and yet dreading that inkling she had that she would be meeting that man again soon. Kaoru tucked her wayward strand of hair behind her ears and headed off to Sano's room. He had promised her that she would finally be able to meet his girlfriend for two months. Her eyes sparkled humorously as she imagined what fun she would have, relaying all of Sano's embarrassing moments to his girlfriend. Though why did she have to meet his girlfriend at one of his stupid parties?

* * *

"So you're Kaoru? Sano's little cousin?" A woman with long dark hair, professionally dressed approached Kaoru. She spun around and her eyes lit up.

"Megumi!" A smile grew on face and then she registered Megumi's words. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you've been Sano's girlfriend for the past two months?" her voice cracked on the word girlfriend and she was forced to hold back the laugh that was edging into her voice. Megumi flicked her hair back and nodded, slight surprise showing in her eyes. Their eyes met and they both instantly flicked their gaze to the tall spiky hair easily seen above the crowd of people. Megumi worked her way over to Sano and Kaoru followed, her amusementkept in check as she imagined what fun she would have as she watched Megumi punish Sano for keeping such important information hidden.

As she slowly followed Megumi, violet eyes tracked her movement and the figure that was leaning on the wall slowly stood up and quietly stood behind Sano's figure. Kaoru caught up to Megumi and was about to berate Sano when a hand holding a small, rectangular package was offered up to her. A familiar husky voice breathed into her ear, "Would you like a free condom, Kaoru?"

Kaoru squeaked in surprise and jumped.

* * *

He was kissing her! Sano's unnamed friend, the idiot red head was kissing her! But…ohhh…pleasure swept through her body as they kissed softly. His tongue edged its way into her mouth and carefully tangled with hers as she panted quietly. His hands slid slowly down her sides, going over every single curve before possessively curling around her waist. A rectangular package found its way into her palm as his lips reluctantly left hers. Her glazed eyes lifted up to meet his fiery gaze and then he leaned forward and whispered, "My name is Kenshin."

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this was an enjoyable one shot to read. This was my first venture into writing instead of lurking in the Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction section and reading. Any suggestions on writing style or pointers on any grammar mistakes would be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much for taking your time to read through this story. Hopefully it wasn't too jumpy and fast...

-Kieayn :)


End file.
